


The Twist

by Outfoxed



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: ..or is it?, Gen, Humour, It's (probably) not what you think it is, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outfoxed/pseuds/Outfoxed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa listens in on two of her best friends having a decidedly risqué conversation. Plot twists abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twist

"No, no, you can't put it there!"

The sudden exclamation caused Tifa to look up from the magazine she had been leafing through. Having just gotten back to the Seventh Heaven, she hadn't expected to find anyone else there, so she was more than a little surprised to hear Yuffie's voice coming from the other side of the door leading to the living room. Curious, she wandered over.

"Well, where else am I going to put it?" someone replied. She recognized the second voice as belonging to Cloud. Not only that, but she could hear the two of them grunting and groaning with physical exertion. Puzzled, she leaned up against the door, listening intently.

"Just... move down a little lower, okay?"

"Fine. How's that?"

She heard Yuffie breathe a sigh of relief. "Better."

The nature of their conversation caused her to raise an eyebrow. _"What exactly are they_ _up to_ _?"_ she wondered.

"Could you bend a little more in that direction?" she heard Cloud ask.

"I'm trying! Can't... reach.."

"Come on. Hurry up."

"I'm losing my balance!"

Then came the sound of someone shifting their weight, followed by a slap against a hard surface. "Okay, that's better."

A brief silence, followed by more shuffling and grunting, after which she heard Yuffie giggle.

"C'mon, Spikes. I thought you were more flexible than this."

Tifa's eyes bulged, and she found herself growing red-faced as she continued to eavesdrop.

"Gotcha now," she heard Cloud retort.

"Hey, no fair!"

"You were saying something?"

"..Figures that you'd end up on top," Yuffie replied.

Tifa was shaking by this point. Unable to take the suspense any longer, she burst into the room. "Okay, what the _hell_ are you two d-"

She rushed into the living room to find her two friends sprawled over a large, white mat with colorful dots printed on it. Next to the mat was a small board with an arrow, indicating a body part and a dot. Apparently, the last few rounds of their game had left them stuck in a particularly tortuous set of positions.

"...Oh."

"Oh, hiya, Teefs," Yuffie said, looking up. "We were just finishing up. As soon as Spikey here throws in the towel, that is."

"Never."

Tifa's mind reeled. Despite the rather anti-climactic discovery, she was still a little taken aback. "You're playing _Twister_?" she asked in a tone of voice that said _"aren't you a little old for this?"_

"It was a dare," Cloud replied defensively.

Tifa sighed, rolling her eyes. "You two.."

At about the same moment, Cloud made a grab for a particularly out-of-reach spot, failed, lost his balance, and promptly collapsed on top of Yuffie.

"Ow.." she groaned.

"Sorry," he replied, sitting up.

"S'okay," she replied, sitting up as well. "Hey, that means I win, right?"

"Best two out of three?" Cloud asked.

She flashed him a devilish grin. "It's your funeral, Goldilocks," she replied. "Wanna join in?" she asked, looking up at Tifa.

"..I'll pass," she replied, uncrossing her arms. As she walked out, she could hear Yuffie cackling evilly as she spun the arrow in preparation for their second game.

"What's all the commotion?" Barret asked as she passed him by.

"Don't ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those lazy sunday afternoon scribblings. I realize I should probably stay away from comedy, but this was fairly quickly and easily written, unlike most of the stuff I have in the pipelines. Thanks for reading.
> 
> (Aside to the admins: Hey, it was your idea. Also, pardon the literal interpretation.)


End file.
